Nobody Knows
by Reflecting the Light
Summary: When you left me, I wanted nothing more than to pull you into my arms and never let go, but my Slytherin pride prevented me from that. So here I am, without you. [slash][DracoHarry][songfic]


Written for SlytherinGoddessRoseThorns. Hope you like!

WARNING: slash-yaoi  
Disclaimer: Anything recognizable isn't mine, if it was Voldemort would back to being sexy Tom Riddle

Didn't quite turn out like I wanted it to. Not as angsty as I wanted it to be. Bleh.

Songfic to 'Nobody Knows' by Kevin Sharp.

* * *

"Draco, I, I don't think we should do this anymore," Harry spoke softly, gently pushing the blond away from him. 

"Why not? You enjoy it, I enjoy it", Draco retorted.

"There's more to it then that, Draco. I have so much, you have so much, we both have so much we have to deal with. It'd be better if we didn't have the distraction we provide for each other".

"What, you think of me so much you get distracted be it?" Draco said sarcastically.

Harry blushed a vivid red.

"You do?"

Harry sighed.

"Just no. It's over, alright? Please move on," said Harry, turning away and Draco thought he saw a flash of guilt in those green eyes he loved so much.

_I thought he was happy with me. I thought everything was going just fine._

"Well, you were just for a good bit sex, anyway. It's a pity that I won't have you anymore. But I suppose that gives me more options".

Draco tried not to cry at the shock and betrayal written on Harry's face.

"Well, whatever, I'm off".

Draco turned on his heel and tried his hardest not to look back again and run back and pull the green-eyed beauty into his arms.

* * *

_I pretend that I'm glad you went away  
But these four walls close in more everyday  
And I'm dying inside  
And nobody knows it but me_

_Like a clown I put on a show  
The pain is real even if nobody knows  
And I'm crying inside  
And nobody knows it but me_

* * *

Draco sighed softly, turning his attention back to the ever-growing pile of papers and forms on his desk. 

It was so hard to think of working when all he wanted to do was go find Harry and never ever let go of the other man.

He missed Harry, although he'd never admit it out loud. He supposed he should have held on a little tighter, maybe said a little more.

Finally, after two hours and not getting anything done, he stood up and decided to check out.

He stopped by the receptionist in the Ministry lobby to give his badge back.

He saw Harry walking his way, and promptly ignored the other.

As Harry walked towards them, Draco put on his most seductive look possible.

"Here's my badge, Laura", he said handing it to the woman with a wink.

She blushed and placed the badge in a drawer.

"So," Draco began as Harry arrived at the desk, "Do you have something going on tonight?"

"Um, no, actually," she replied.

"Well, you wanna hang out with me?"

"Alright. There's a new club that opened up around here. I hear that it has really good music," Laura spoke, a smile on her face.

"It sounds great. I'll meet you at the front of the Limelight Club at seven o'clock".

He gave her a beautiful smile and turned to walk away, brushing past Harry.

"Uh, here's my badge," Harry spoke behind him, a slight tremble in his voice.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter".

* * *

_Why didn't I say the things I needed to say  
How could I let my angel get away  
Now my world is a-tumblin' down  
I can say it clearly but you're no where around_

_The nights are so lonely the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you  
And nobody knows it but me_

* * *

Draco collapsed onto his bed. It had been fun, even though felt guilty, dancing with Laura. But partway through the night, Laura seemed to figure out he wasn't realized interested in her. 

She'd told him that it was all right, but he shouldn't pretend like that, it could seriously hurt someone.

She had then smiled and told him to go home and get some rest.

He couldn't sleep. Not when thoughts of Harry kept swarming to the surface. How he wished he could just go up and apologize to the other. Heck, even go up and beg on his knees for Harry to come back. He knew he'd never lower himself to that, never demean himself that much even if it meant pretending to be perfectly okay for the rest of his life.

* * *

_How blue can I get you could ask my heart  
Just like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart  
A million words just couldn't say just how I feel  
A million years from now you know I'll be loving you still_

* * *

The next few months passed in a blur with Draco hovering between his upbringing and his love for Harry. 

Voldemort had attacked the Ministry, and Draco, currently in a panic, was desperately trying to find his love. He'd heard Harry was dueling the Dark Lord in the lobby, but that was all the way on the other side of the building for Draco.

He ran in that direction, firing off spells at Deatheaters as he went. One Deatheater shot at a spell at him and missed, causing the ceiling to collapse. Draco cursed and turned down a side passage.

Finally Draco arrived at the lobby, only to find it looking like a tornado had swept through the area. The fountain was in pieces, scattered across the room, and the desk had been burnt badly.

Draco prayed that Harry was still alive amongst the wreckage. After some time of searching, he spotted a mop dark hair behind a bit of the gold wizard's head.

He ran toward the spot and gasped at the bloodied up form that his eyes caught sight of.

"Harry?" Draco gasped, kneeling next to the smaller form.

"He's, he's go-gone," Harry choked out, blood dripping from his mouth.

Draco picked Harry up just as he saw several medi-wizards into the lobby.

"Hey over here, he's hurt," Draco shouted at them.

They hurried over to him, immediately taking Harry from his arms and shooing him away.

* * *

_The nights are so lonely the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you  
And nobody knows it but me_

* * *

It had been a month since the final battle and Harry had successfully recovered. The Ministry had held a ceremony in honor of Harry and all those lost. 

Draco hadn't spoken to Harry since the final battle even despite his wishes to.

He sighed and decided to stop by a local club. Maybe getting drunk would help him, unlikely, but worth a try.

-Line break-

Harry had left his friends at a party, deciding he wanted to be alone. He'd put a glamour charm on so it made his hair so black it had blue highlights. He'd cast another charm to fix his vision for the night and change his eye color and hoped nobody would notice him.

He sat down at the bar and ordered a drink, glancing around at the people dancing in time to the music. Harry sighed, remembering the times he and Draco used to go clubbing.

He turned back to get another drink and saw a shock of platinum blonde hair that looked painfully familiar.

He moved over to the other and realized that Draco was drunk off his ass.

Draco turned around and saw him, grinning madly.

"Hey, hey, you look like someone I know. Who are you?" Draco asked.

Harry stiffened.

"You must be mistaken. I've never met you before," Harry replied.

"Really? I miss him, you know. He was really nice," Draco sighed happily.

"Oh. What happened to him?" Harry pressed, curious as to whether Draco was talking about him or not.

"He left me. And then I said I didn't care," replied Draco.

"Why'd you say you didn't care?"

"Cause of who I am I guess. I dunno really. I just couldn't say what I needed to say," Draco said quietly.

"Hey," he said brightening up, "You wanna dance with me?"

"Draco, come on, let's go home", Harry spoke out, grabbing the other's hand and pulling him towards the door.

"Hey, how do you know my name?!" Draco cried out.

By this time, Harry had managed to drag the drunk Draco into an alleyway next to the club. He dropped the charms, showing Draco who he really was.

"Harry?" Draco reached out toughing Harry's cheeks.

"Harry, it's really you," Draco said in awe, pulling Harry into a hug.

"Yeah, I know it's me, now let's get you in bed before you fall over, 'kay?"

"Okay!"

_He's going to have a horrible headache when he wakes up_, Harry thought, oh well.

* * *

_The nights are so lonely  
The days are so sad  
I just keep thinking  
About the love that we had  
Nobody knows it but me _

* * *

Reviews are good. And so are critiques. 


End file.
